


Dustin's Weird Sixth Sense

by itsab



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuties, Dustin is a cockblock, Dustin's Family, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23836924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Dustin is a cockblock.
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Reader
Kudos: 66





	Dustin's Weird Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> There is no specified gender for the reader.

“EW!” The grossed-out cries of your thirteen-year-old cousin permeated through your bedroom, originating from the hatted teen in your doorway. “Ugh, you guys!”

“Oh my God, Dustin!” You shoved your boyfriend off of your lap, perhaps faster than one of the superheroes from Dustin’s comics. The look you gave your younger cousin was a cross between embarrassed and pissed-off. “Why are you at my house? Again?!” He’d shown up early that morning, only to steal what was left of your pancake breakfast, and he had then dashed off to Mike’s house to play a D&D quest.

Steve Harrington, the boyfriend who had previously been located on your lap, lay awkwardly on his back on the plush carpet of your bedroom. If you hadn’t been so distracted by the mortifying situation, you would have laughed over how much Steve resembled Dustin’s pet turtle, Yurtle. He managed to cry out, “Dude, can you stop walking in on us?!”, before flinging his arms over his reddening face. The embarrassment in the room was as obvious as the hickie you’d placed on his neck.

To be fair, Dustin must have some weird sixth sense, because his ability to always walk in on you making out with Steve was astounding. And, if you were to be completely honest, he was very close to walking in on the two of you in the act one day.

“Can you stop trying to have sex all the time?!” Dustin cried out, exaggerating as usual. The curls on his head were shaking as he waved his arms around dramatically, his infamous hat probably seconds away from falling off. “Honestly, I come to this house, to see my favourite cousin, but all I get is this!” He thrust his small hands towards your shirt (which was admittedly twisted and had risen up your stomach slightly) then wildly gestured to Steve’s ruffled hair. “Ugh, gross!”

The noise you made at his objections, was more akin to a wounded animal’s cry than a human’s sigh of exasperation, “Go home, Dustin! Let me date my boyfriend in peace!”

“Y/N, I can’t! Mom went out, so she dropped me off here!” Dustin let out one last whine of disgust, before he abruptly stomped out of the room. You heard him shout from down the hall, “I’m going to watch TV, so please feel free suck each other’s faces.”

Steve, still on the floor and still covering his face, let out his own noise of irritation. Then, he muttered out, “Sometimes, I really hate him.”

“Don’t lie, you love him really.” He could hear the smile on your face through your voice, “You love ‘em all.”

“Shh, babe. Don’t let them know,” Steve huffed out, before slowly stumbling to his feet, “They’ll get big heads.” He let out a sigh once he found his bearings, placing his hands on his hips, “And we all know; those shit-heads are already annoying enough.” You let out a loud laugh, very amused by the clear devotion in his eyes – he loved ‘the party’, especially your cousin, no matter how many times he says different. “Hey, move over.”

You rolled onto your side, leaving plenty of room on your old, worn bedsheets for Steve. He quickly joined you, and you shamelessly watched him get comfortable. One arm was under his head, supporting his head (and his hair). “You look hot when you blush.” And when he was being cuddly, but you weren’t out here to embarrass him like that.

Steve rolled his eyes, but his smile and his blush never faded, “Shut up.” He flung his arm over your torso, and cuddled closer, “You look sexy.” Considering the way that he had immediately started to seduce you earlier, very much the second you had opened the door to him, you weren’t too surprised that he thought so – he went wild for your fresh-out-the-shower look pretty much every time. Steve pushed your arms out of his way, then pressed his lips to the crown of your head, “Love you.”

Your smile was as goofy as his, “I love you too.” The two of you both leaned in to kiss, and your heart was so full at that moment–

Suddenly, “Yeah, yeah, you guys love each other, but do you have any Pepsi, Y/N?”

“Oh my God, go away Dustin!”


End file.
